Changes and Love
by Sesshy Lover Forever
Summary: Kagome finally finds her father! Her fathers no human though and is she falling for Sessumaru? Is Inuyasha jelous? WHATS GOING ON!
1. Someone who looks familar

_I don't own any Inuyasha characters!_

1:Someone who looks familar

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Songo, and Kirara are walking down a path in the middle of spirng. When a man comes into view, or more of a demon. He had Light blue hair that almost looked white, but not quite, and dark chocalte eyes. He wore a green kimono similar to Inuyashas and on his forhead was a blue heart and pink strips on his cheeks and on his hands to. His face showed no emotion and his teeth were sharp and his nails were longer than normal, a little bit longer than Inuyashas. As he walked by, Kagome and The demon locked eyes for a small second. They continued to walk.

_'Somethings familar about him, but what?' _thought Kagome.

_'That girl, whos oddly dressed why does she remind me of someone I know?'_ thought the demon. He stoped and turned. "You, girl who's strangly dressed. What is your name?" askes the demon. His voice was kind and sounded like the wind.

Kagome was about to answer when, "Whats it to you? Old man." said Inuyasha coldly.

"Inuyasha, **SIT BOY**!" says Kagome. The demon laughs out loud.

"Boy, you should respect your elders, know young ladie what is your name?" says the demon.

"My name is Kagome sir." answers Kagome. The demon jumps over Inuyashas hole and hugs Kagome then backs away. Kagome blushes.

"Do you know who I am, Kagome?" Askes the demon. Kagome shakes her head no. He chuckles. "I'm your father, Minharusha!" Her huggs her again.

"Father?"Kagome wispers. Instantly Kagome sees long forgotten memories of her and her father. "Oh! Father!" she hugs him back.

"O.k, what exacly is **GOING ON HERE!** I'm so confused!" says Shippo on the ground.

"Come, it grows dark, lets build camp. I'll explain everything then."says Minharusha.They build camp and sit around a fire. Inuyasha is still sulking after being "sitted".

"So were are you going to begin?" asks Miroku.

"At the beging,monk." says Minharusha. " You see, I am the great Wolf Lord of the South. I fell in love with a beautiful Cat demon presitest, your mother Kagome. We married and a few years later had Kagome, she was a beautiful baby, but sadly, your mother died when giving birth. I was devistated inside. But proud to be a father. 5 years when buy and I thought Kagome could use a better life, I heared of this Bone Eaters Well that had powers. I put a spell on Kagome so she looked human and jumped in the well. I learned I had traveled to the future. There I left Kagome On a door step with a note. And left. She was asleep so she did not see me leave, and I guess she forgot about me after time. And now I'm here."

"How sad you lost your wife Minharusha. I'm terribly sorry." said Sango. Kirara mewed.

"So what, Kagomes actualy a demon?"asked Inuyasha.Tillting his head.

"Yes she is. Kagome, would you like to be in your true form?" asked Minharusha.

"Yes, I would, father." said Kagome. Minharusha chanted a few words then tapped her head and a blinding light souronded Kagome, Everyone looked away.


	2. Theres a new demon in town!

_Now for my next Chapter! I'm realy into this story!_

2: A brand new demon is in town!

They all stared at her. She was _beautiful_ they thought she was pretty befor but know, she looked like a _godess _sent from heavon. Her once brown eyes were now a light purple, her hair had grown longer and now has strips of her fathers hair color, she had the same star on her forhead and most of the same markings but they were a dark blue she grew fangs and her nails were longer. Her ears were like Sesshomarus, and she had a tail, a tail like a cat, that swished back and forth."My daughter, you remind me of your mother with those eyes, so beautiful.I see you have her tail to and her coal black hair. Every thing else is like me."Minharusha said. He chuckled to himself.Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her, _'Shes so beautiful.Her powers have rouse too.'_

"Can you all stop starring at me? Your giving me the kreeps!" Said Kagome.

"Sorry mama, but your just so beautiful!"said Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo."said Kagome.

"Mama? Is this kinsu your pup Kagome?" said Minharusha

"No father, he's my adoptive son. His mother and father are both gone, so know I'm his mother."Kagome answerd sweetly.

"I see. Your very kind to take him as your own, just like your mother." said Minharusha." I have something for you Kagome. It was your mothers weapon, Kinshutso." He takes out a soward he was caring in his bag.

"Its very pretty father, thank you."said Kagome.

"I must leave all know, my castle and subjects await me. Kagome when you are ready come back to the South. I love you, fare well."Minharusha steped about 100 feet away then turned into a giant wolf and headed south.

"Good- bye father."wispered Kagome."I'm going for a walk, you should all go to bed."

"A walk? Now? I'm not gonna let you go Kagome."said Inuyasha. Being his stubborn self. Kagome growls loudly."Are you growling?"Inuyasha tuches her shoulder. She hisses, angrily.

"Inuyasha, SIT." BANG! down he goes she walks off. Inuyasha crawles out of his hole and starts to pout,and jumps on to a tree branch.

Kagome stands buy a river with a small water fall. She looks at her reflection.Shippo was right, she was beautiful.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

He was walking in the forest when a female demons sent caught his noise. She smelled familar. But he couldn't tell were he reconired his sent from.' I better go check it out.' thought Sesshomaru. He walked to the river were Kagome was standing.The wind blew her hair and she looked beautiful this female.

Normal veiw

" Hello Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Said Kagome, her tail flick left and right.

"Your that woman Inuyashas alway with, Kagome right?" Said Sessomaru coldly.

"Yes I am."said Kagome.

"The last time I checked you were human, whey are you a demon?"Sesshomaru said, eyes never leaveing hers.

"I was always this way, but my father put a spell on me so I was human." Said Kagome still looking at the water.

"Your father? Exacly who is your father?" she turned and walked toward him. He saw her eyes looking into his, she was beautiful.

"My father is Lord of the South. Sesshomaru."

"Lord of the South? You mean the Wolf demon Minharusha?" he asked.

"The very one, Lord Sesshomaru." He could feel her power, it was strong, very strong. He made a note not to piss her off."I must leave now. Good - bye." With that, Kagome left. And Sesshomaru left to were Rin and Jaken were waitng.

Back at camp, Kagome had a talk with Inuyasha."Exacly, were have you been?"said Inuyasha.

"Were you worried about me Inuyasha?"sahe asks silently.

"Yes I was, you smell like Sesshomaru. Did you run into him? Did he hurt you? God Damit Tell me!"yells Inuyasha.

"Yes I did run into him and no he did not hurt me."said Kagome."Now, I'm going to bed." She jumped on a limb and fell asleep.Inuyasha did the same.


	3. A helping hand

_Wow! I realy like were I'm headed with this! Idon't own any Inuyasha Characters! Please review after you read!_

3:A helping hand

Kagome woke up with a start, it was still dark. _'I sence a jewel shard, its near to. I won't need Inuyashas help for this one' _she silently walked to a open field. There she saw a tiger demon he looked vicous, but he was not. " Demon, would you please hand over that jewel shard you found?" said Kagome sweetly. He lugnned at her, he ripped open the flesh on her right arm."Fine, I'll do this the hard way, she pulls out Kinshutso and attacks. The demon dies instantly.She finds the shard and places it with the others._'Oh great, i've lost alot of blood. Why do I always have to be overconfident?' _With that she faints. Little did she know Sesshomaru was there the whole time and picked her up and was talking her to the cave were his camp was.

_' She's so beatiful when shes asleep. Why am I saying this! I am Sesshomaru, I have no feelings for this woman! Or do I? Could she be the one for me? Have I actualy fallen in love with this female?' _thought Sesshomaru.He stopped for a minute and thought about it._ ' I guess I have, for after I saw her bye the river I could not stop thinking about her.' _ Finaly after a hour of walking they made it to his camp.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru! Why do you have that woman with you?" says Jaken.

"Silence Jaken! She is injured I need you to drees her wounds, _now." _says Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken says as he begins.Sesshomaru sits against the wall nearest to Kagome.

"Yawn!" Rin wakes up to the comotin."Lord Sesshomaru youre back! Hey, isn't this that woman thats always with Inuyasha? But she looks different!Why is she a demon my Lord?"

"She has always been a demon Rin, know go back to sleep." said Sesshomaru. Rin went back to bed.

"All done my Lord."said Jaken.

"Good now get some sleep."Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my Lord." said Jaken.

_'Good there all asleep. I think I'll close my eyes for a second.' _ Sesshomaru fell into a deep sleep. When he woke, he woke to the sun, '_Damn I fell asleep.' _Sesshomaru looked around. No Kagome. _'Damn, shes gone!'_

"Good morning, Lord of the Western Lands." said A sweet voice.

"Ah, your awake. Were did you go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To find food of course." answered Kagome. "Thank you for helping me, I am greatful for your help.I am in dept to you."she bowed.

"You are welcome Lady of the South." Sesshomaru said. He stood and bowed. _'He is mocking me!' _thought Kagome. "So what did you find?"

"Hm? Oh, rasberries there very good." she said. "Should I wake Rin so she can eat?"

"Of course." was all Sesshomaru said.

Kagome started to shake Rin lightly and tell her to get up. "Yes of course, my Lor-" Rin stoped she looked at Kagome and apoligized for almost calling her Lord. " I mean Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru? Do we have any food? I am hungery."

"Yes we do, I took the liberty to pick some berrys." said Kagome. "Here."

"Thank you." answered Rin.She ate some of the berries.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "You will call her Lady Kagome."

"What? Why must we call her that?" said Jaken.

"She is the South Lords daughter thats why." He said coldly to Jaken.

"I must take my leave now. My group will be worried about me." said Kagome. She stood then fell grabing her injured arm."I need new bandeges they've re-opened."

"Here, Lady Kagome. We only have a little bit left though." said Rin.

"Thats all i'll need, thank you Rin." said Kagome. She began to dewrap her arm then re wrap it, with amaring speed, with the new bandge.

"We will escourt you to your friends." Sesshomaru said. He smiled.

"Fine. But tell me some thing, why are you being so nice?" Kagome said. "Normally your very cold."

"You are in need of help, and being the only daughter of the south, you must be treated with great respect." Sesshomaru said.


	4. Whats happening to my feelings?

_O.k! Next Chapter! This is were she starts to fall in love! Oh yah! What gonna happen? Just keep on reading! Oh Yah and thanks for the reaviews!_

4: Whats happening to my fellings?

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin are walking the path that Sesshomaru took to get Kagome to the cave. _'Why is he being so... Nice? Its weird, and he keeps, taking glimses at me.Is it possible? No, it can't be, this is Sesshomaru,he hates everything! But I can't help but think...He did it again! When will he stop staring! Inuyasha doesn't even look at me like that! He must be in love with me! I can't but seem to have some conection with him, hes actualy hansom now that I think about it... What am I saying! I'm Iove with Inuyasha!Or am I? I'm so confused! I can't wait to get away from him! He did it again!' _thought Kagome.

With Inuyasha

"Were did she go?" said Inuyasha.

"Lets just fallow her sent, Inuyasha." said Miroku.

Normal view.

" What are you talking about? I'm right here!" says Kagome.

"Kagome!" every one yells.

"You!" Inuyasha says. "What have you been doing with Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! He helped me. Why must you always be so rude?" Kagome says.

"He_ helped you?"_ Inuyasha says in shock. "He's to mean to help you!"

"Inuyasha! **SIT BOY!**" Kagome says. BANG!

"What was that for?" Inuyasha says.

"I won't let you say those things about him! He was very kind to me!" Kagome says.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken decide to stay out of it. "When will he learn?" Sango says.

"Most likely never." Shippo says. Kirara mews.

"So there always like this?" Sesshomaru asks.

" Yep. Says Mikoku and Sango. Inuyasha was being sat for the 5th time.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Whay are we still here?" Askes Jaken.

"Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru says.Finaly Kagome walks over to the rest of the group and Inuyasha jumps to a tree.

"O.k finaly thats over." Kagome sighs.

"We must take or leave, Lady Kagome. May we meet again." Says Sesshomaru.

"Good-bye, Lady Kagome." Rin says.

"Good-bye, you three, have a safe journy!" Kagome says.

"So Kagome, what happened?" says Shippo.So she tells them every thing that happened. Soon night falls. Kagome is still awake thinking. When she hears Inuyasha get up and walk. _' Were does he think hes going?'_ She thinks. She stands and slowly fallows. He goes to Kikyo._ 'Inuyasha you BASTURD I hate you! You always do this!' _He kisses Kikyo. "SIT!" Bam!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turns around. "I didn't mean too!"

"Sit!"Kagome yells. "Don't talk to me!" She runs off, her speed keeps increasing, intill shes faster than Inuyasha. She stops. _'Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome thinks.Sesshomaru turns around noticing her aura.Kagome starts crying.

"Kagome whats the matter?" Sesshomaru asks she walks up to him and hugs him, crying into his chest. He flinches, them huggs her back with his one arm.

"Sesshommaru, he saw _her_ again. He saw Kikyo again." She continues to cry. Sesshomaru makes shh noises and rubs her back.

_'How dare,he! I'll kill him for making her cry. He can go to hell with that woman!' _Sesshomaru thinks. "Don't worry, Kagome He'll pay." he wispers in her ears.

"You love me don't you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks.

"Yes I do." he wispers.

"Sesshomaru, I think i've fallen,for you." Kagome says. Her purple eyes sparkle. He puts his hand under her chin and kisses her lightly, on the lips.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha wispers. "How could you?" he starts to cry.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turns. "I'm not sorry for falling in love with him, Inuyasha. For you pushed me into it." She pulls out Kinshutso. She charges toward him, eyes blood red. He pulls out Tetsiga. He blocks her attacks. He grows tired. But he can sence her power grow, with her anger. She gives a hard blow, and his soward goes flying and lands to far for Inuyasha to grab. She nocks him to the ground. Her blade at his trought. "I am no longer yours, I don't love you any more. But I won't kill you, You've been my friend for to long for me to do that." Kagome put Kinsutso away. "I'm talking Shippo and I'm going to live with Sesshomaru. Good - bye." said Kagome. She and Sesshomaru went to were Shippo and the others were.Kagomes eyes were back to normal.It was morning when they got to camp, every one was up.

"Mama!" Shippo cried. "Weres Inuyasha at? And why is Sesshomaru here?"

"Shippo, Inuyasha is at aa open field lieing in the grass, thinking about what hes done. And Sesshomaru is here because me and you are going to live with him."Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and her backpack.

"Kagome are you serious? Is Inuyasha hurt?" Miroku asked.

"Yes she is serious, monk. And Inuyashas fine, except maby his heart. He would be dead if I got to him, but Kagome got to him first. Good-bye." Sesshomaru said.Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshomaru flew off on his cloud toward his castle.

With Mikoku, Sango and Kirara.

"We'd better go find Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Yeh I guess we should. Lets go." Mikoku said.Kirara turned into her big form and they climed on.


	5. New things to get used to

_O.k! Next chapter! Hws Inuyasha going to react when Miroku and Sango find him? Hws Kagome going to like her new home? Please review after words!I don't own Inuyasha!_

5: New things to get used to.

Inuysha and others

It took Miroku and Sango a hour to find the heart broken Inuyasha. When the found him he was leaning aganst a tree trunk with his eyes closed. He looked very unhappy. Tetsiga layedby his side. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Go away. Leave me alone." Inuyasha said coldly.

" We just wish to help you Inuyasha." Sango said with kindness.

"Help? Help, me? I'm beyond help. I betrayed the woman I love and she choes my brother over me, because I showed no fellings toward her! And I treated her like a Shard Detector. How can you possibly help me? I'm worthless, I wish she would have slayed me right then and there. There is no way to help me." Inuyasha sighed.

"But maby we can Inuyasha. Maby we can make her fall back in love with you." Miroku wondered.

"Yeah, theres always hope." Sango said.

"I guess we can try.That is if she doesn't kill me the next time she sees me." Inuyasha mummered.

Kagome and others

Shippo slowly fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly. _'Knothing shall take her away from me.' _thought the demon lord.They grew closer to his castle. "Welcome home, Kagome." Sesshomaru wispered in her ear.

"Its beautiful, Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped.

" Not as beautiful as you, and with you in side its walls, it shall be the most blessed caslte in all the lands, my love." Sesshomaru said. He kissed her. Finally they reached the castle doors. "Open the doors, now!" Sesshomaru yelled. Slowly they opened, and they steped inside. The servents stood in a line. They all gasped as a beautiful woman walked in the door. "Everyone, say hello to the castles new Lady. The most wonderful woman, Lady Kagome." They all bowed.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, please! Your enbarresing me!" Kagome said.Shippo woke and hoped to his mothers shoulder.

"Mama? Are we finally here?" Shippo asked.

"Yes were home Shippo. Sesshomaru? May we have a tour?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Of coure my dear. Shall we begin?" Sesshomaru said and smiled.The servents were suprised, there Lord had fallen in love. He'd changed to, for he never smiled inless something bad was going to happen. But knothing bad was going to happen.Sesshomaru showed Kagome everything and Shippo was showed his bedroom, wich was right by Rins room. Shippo ended up playing with Rin in her room and she was very excited to have Kagome in the castle, for now she had a mother. The last place Sesshomaru took his love to was the garden.It was mystical, and so colorful.

"Its so wonderful! Its so pretty I can't explain it! Oh, I love it!" Kagome explained.

"I new you would, it was my mothers most favorite spot in the whole intire world." Sesshomaru said.Then the headed to dinner. It wasn't quite like Sesshomaru was used to. The childern just kept talking and laghing. Sesshomaru was going to silence them when he noticed Kagome was giving him a glare that meant "Shut them up and I'm going to hurt you." Sesshomaru instantly closed his mouth.

Inuyasha and group

It was dark, every one was asleep but Inuyasha, he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, HIS Kagome. He had thoughts like 'I wonder what shes doing right know.' and 'Sesshomaru better not be hurting her.'

Kagome and others

Kagome layed in bed, sound asleep, with her love laying next to her. They were both sound asleep. Kagome hadn't thought about Inuyasha at all, and she didn't care. She was happy and wanted to stay that way.


	6. A unwanted visitor and soothing words

_Alright! Next chapter! Yah!_

6: A unwanted visitor and soothing words

It had been a whole week that Kagome and Shippo had lived at the castle and they were all ready used to everything. The day went by quick. Kagome toured the castle by herself looking at the many arts at the castle. Shippo played with Rin all day. They also tortured Jaken for Kagome told Jaken that he had to play with them. She had also told Rin and Shippo that they could hurt him and gag him if he did not listen, and if that did not work she would deal with him herself. But none of that was needed for he listened very well. At the end of lunch Kagome took a bath in the warm springs that were inside the castle. She changed into a beatiful kimono, that was given to her by Sesshomaru earlier that day. It was white with light purple flowers all over, that mached her eyes. She went to the lords study and knocked. "Enter." Sesshomarus voice was heard.

His face was in a letter that he was reading, sent from the lord of the east, telling Sesshomaru that the ball of lords that only happened every 4 years was to be held in his lands that year."A ball? I didn't know there were balls that you went to!" He looked up at her and stared she was beautiful in that kimono, her tail swishing as she talked. " What? Will you stop staring at me like that! You men can be so annoying! Always staring!"she grabbed her tail and playfully, taped his cheeck. "Are you paying attention?"

"Not at all, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you are in that kimono."He said. She sighed. She loved it when he told her how beautiful she looked.

" So when is the ball? Do you think father will be there?"Kagome.

"The ball is in two days my dear, and I'm possitive your father will be there." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good, I do wish to see him again. Plus, I wish to tell him if Inuyasha steps anywere near his lands to tear him to shreads." Kagome said, twiling her tail.

"Yes, but I wish to have that opurtunity for myself." sighed the great dog.

"Well I must go find Shippo and Rin, I promissed them I would play with them today. I also want to see what they've made Jaken do."Kagome said. They both chuckled. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a kiss and walked out the door. She found Shippo and the others in the garden. They were haveing a pretend picnic and made Jaken dress up as a girl. Kagome laughed out loud, her laugh was like a bird singing, sweet, and joyful. "So, why is master Jaken in a womans kimono?"

"He wasn't going to play, so me and Shippo tackled him and put him in it." Rin said cheerfully.

"Yah, doesn't he look _nice?_" Shippo lied.

"Well I for one am tierd of wereing this! I feel like a fool!" Jaken shouted.

"Well Jaken, I think you've gone through enough for the day, your excused." Kagome said.

"Thank you my lady!" Jaken said. He removed the Woman kimono so he was wereing his normal kimono.

"So, would you two like to play hide and seek?" Kagome said.

"Yeah!" The two young ones said.

"Alright!" Kagome closed her eyes."1,2,3..." She conted to ten then started to look for the two young ones. She found Rin first, then they looked for Shippo. Kagome could smell him but acted like she couldn't.So she ceaped up behind him."Found ya, Shippo!"said Kagome.She started to tickle him.

"Ahem!" a servent said. "I'm sorry to desturb you, but dinner is almost done my lady."

"Thank you, can you plese take the children so there ready for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my lady." the servent said as she bowed. She took the children away.

Kagome had her back turned to the woods that were on the other said of the walls, that were just a little taller than the walls. "You can come out now, _Inuyasha_. I have noticed you for a long time." Kagome wispered. Inuyasha jumped over the wall, landing about 5 feet away from Kagome.

"Kagome, I have come to talk to you. I'm, sorry."Inuyasha said.

"_Nothing,_ you say will change my feelings for you." Kagome said harshly as she turned to face him. "Now stay away from me."

"You know your, so beautiful when your angry." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to her. "Please Kagome for give me."

"Never! Don't come any closer!" Kagome said as she backed away. "I don't want to kill you!" Kagome said.

"Why not? You still care, don't you?" Inuyasha wispered as he touched her face.

"No! You know how I hate to kill things!" Kagome said. "Leave me alone! Your dead to me!" Her eyes began to turn blood red for her lust to kill him for his betrayal. He saw this and backed away.

"Thats the same look you gave me that night!" Inuyasha said with fear.

"Yes, for you see, I lose control of my demonic blood when I get angry." Kagome said. "So I suggest that you,_run."_ she concluded befor drawing her mothers soward.Inuyasha dashed back to the forest, frightend for his life. Kagomes eyes turned to normal as she put her soward back. She headed to the castle for dinner. That day dinner was very quite for every one was very tired. Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha on Kagome. She fallowed him to the study after dinner.

"I can smell him on you. What happend?" Sesshomaru said angerly.

"He came to see me. To see if I still cared. But I got angry toward him and scared him away." Kagome said staring deep into her lovers eyes.

Sesshomaru growled low. "I'm mad that he was in my castle. But so glad that he did not hurt you." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Oh, Sesshomaru how I love you so. I hope we stay with each other for ever." Kagome said as she held him in a tight hug.

"That can be aranged, lady of the south." said Sesshomaru. They then walked to the bedroom.


	7. The ball and a beging of a destiny

_Alright, time for the ball! But someone crashes it! Sango and Miroku are finally in on the action!_

7: The ball and a beging of a destiny.

Inuyasha and others

"Well, that plan failed, badly, she was ready to kill me." Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Maby you could tell her how you feel at the ball I heard of that is being held." Sango suggested.

"Like how? Sesshomarus going to be there, and might kill me on the spot." Inuyasha said. "That is if she doesn't get to me first, I mean her senses are stronger than anyone I know. I was hiding my sent and she new I was there the whole time!"

"Wow, then this might be hard." Miroku said.

"Well we'll give it a try. We'll go with you, but we might want to stay out of everything." Sango said.

"Its settled then, we will go tonight." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and others.

The day had finaly arrived. Kagome was very happy for today she would dance the night away with her loved one and socilize with the other ladys. Shippo and Rin were tucked in bed and were deep in sleep. Kagome was wereing a robins egg blue kimono with her hair up. She and Sesshomaru were to go and greet there gests at the front gate. As Kagome and Sesshomaru walked down the halls Kagome stoped and said, "You know, I think you would look a little nicer with another arm."se then touhed his shoulder that had the missing arm. A new arm was formed. "There, now you look perfect."

"That was amazing, thank you, you know you look like a goddess in that outfit." Sesshomaru said to her.

"You are such a tease, Sesshomaru, But thats why I love you." She said. She then gave him a kiss. They were at the front door to the castle now. Sesshomaru slowly opend the giant door. They waited for there gests to arrive. The firs was the lord and lady from the North. They were two Lepord demons.

"Ah! Lord Jushana and Lady Shelasha, welcome to my castle!" Sesshomaru said. "Have you meet my mate?" The shook there heads no. "Well then this is Lady Kagome."

"Its so nice to meet you!" Kagome said after she bowed. After them came the east lord and lady, Karlinta and Harugota, the fox demons. Sesshomaru and Kagome waited for her father, while they would let in the other geusts like the lords and ladys children who were fully grown and alowed to come to the balls, and many other people. But he never came. _' Where could father be? ' _thought Kagome.

"Well we better take our geusts inside so the can injoy themselves." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, we should." Kagome said, while trying not to cry. Sesshomaru started to close the doors when a foot blocked the way. He looked up to see the south lord and grined.

"You weren't going to start with out me now were you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Minharusha said.

"Of course not, lord of the south." Sesshomaru said. "Kagome, darling someone is here to see you."

"What? Who?" Kagome turned to see her father. "Oh! Father! I thought you weren't going to come!" she ran over and hugged him.

"So Kagome, what exacly are you doing in Lord Sesshomarus castle?" her father asked.

"Well if you must know Sesshomaru is my mate father." she said with a big smile.

"Really? I thought you were going to end up being mates with that other fellow, whats his name? Inuyasha?" Minharusha asked.

Kagome went white. "If you see that traitor, father kill him. He is a scoundrel, and i despise him." Kagome said harshly.

"Why? He seemed nice to me." Minharusha said.

Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was getting upset so he took her father away and explained. He was outraged how dare he do that to his sweet daughter! He would kill him!

"So, should we continue with this ball?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, love!" Sesshomaru said. He wisled to get everyones attention."Will everyone fallow me to the ball room?" Sesshomaru took Kagomes arm an they walked to the ball room. For a hour everyone was dancing. Kagome danced mostly with Sesshomaru but would dance with her father now and then. All the men were jelous of Sesshomaru for having such a beautiful mate, but could tell how she mealted his ice cold heart.

"Oh Sesshomaru, this is one of the best nights of my life!" Kagome told him.

"Normaly I don't have a lot of fun at these things, but you've changed that." he replied. Just then the doors flew open to the ball. And enterd a demon, who you all know, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!" Kagome said running over to him. "I don't even want to know! SIT!" BAM! _'Damn, I forgot I still had these on!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, I -" Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "How dare you come back here! After all you put me through, how dare you show your face!"

"I want to talk!" Inuyasha said.

"Talk? Talk? You want to talk? Talk to the ground! Sit!" Kagome yelled.BAM!

"Kagome! Please stop this your going to kill him!" Mikoku said as e ran nto the ball room.Sango was right behind him.

"Miroku? Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she went over and hugged them both.

"Well we've been trying to make it so you will at least forgive Inuyasha, but by the looks of it, it hasn't been working." Sango said.

"Forgive him? I want to kill him! Exspecialy for ruining the ball!" Kagome said.Inuyasha is sstill trying to get out of his hole.

"But Kagome, he still loves you, he just can't gethis head straight." Miroku said.

"Well its to late for that!" Kagome said.

"What why?" Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha said.

"Because Kagome and I are mates, thats why." Sesshomaru said, walking up behind Kagome.Inuyashas jaw dropped.

"Wh-what!" Inuyasha stamerred.

"Its true Inuyasha, My daughter has chosen, and now I'm going to kill you." Minharusha said coldly as he walked up to Inuyasha and put his fingers around his neck, and began to choke him. "Die! For your betral to my daughter!" Inuyasha struggled, and the grip was tightend.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome began to cry.

"Father! Stop, I can't watch you kill him!" Kagome said as she ran over to her father.

"But why?" The south lord asked.

"Because, a part of me still cares, the part that wants to see things live on! I can't watch him die! And I can't stand to see people fight over my love!" Kagome said. She ran out of the room and headed toward the gaden to cry.Sesshomaru was going to fallow her when he was stoped by Minharusha.

"Let her go and cry for awhile Sesshomaru." Minharusha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome in the garden

"Why must they all love me so? I'm so confused! Why can't I just beleft alone!" Kagome yelled as she cried.

"Because, it is your destiny, my dear." A soft voice said.

"Who said that?" Kagome said, she turned around and saw a gostly figure of a demoness. A cat demoness, who was beautiful.

"It is I, your mother child. It has been your destiny sence birth to fall in love with the two demon sons of the great dog lord. Then to take your soul, and relive your life, and to fall in love with another. i have always known of your destiny, child, but hid it from your father, for if didn't you wouldn't have a destiny." her mother said.

"So my life was planned all along, mother? So I was to be in love with to men, then fall for another?" Kagome said.

"Yes, my dear it was. Now I must go, and you must end your life to begin anew my dear. Good bye." Kagome mother said as she dissapeard.

"I must end my life?" Kagome said. She drew her soward and amied for her heart. Sesshomaru, Minharusha and Inuyasha then apeared a few feet from her.

"Kagome, what are you doing!" Sesshomaru said.

"Good-bye, those who I love!" Kagome said befor she stabbed herself in the heart. She died instantly.

"Kagome!" All three yelled.They ran to her. Minharusha held her hand.

"Oh Kagome..." Inuyasha said. Tensiga pulsed.

"Tentsiga, All of you move!" Sesshomaru orderd. He pulled Kagomes soward out of her, then drew his. _' Tentsiga, lend me your power!'_ Sesshomaru thought. He then killed of those small demons, and Kagome awoke.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, now I'm free to go home and finish my destiny." Kagome stood. "Come father, its time we go home. But first I must get my sleeping son."

"Kagome, what destiny!" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"The destiny, that was told to me as I cryed, and died." Kagome said. "The destiny that had me fall in love with you both, the destiny, that was given to me so I could become the strongest I can be, so I can fullfill my destiny. Find my soul mate, and beat an evil so great, that the strongest of demons would fall, and die. Now let go of me Inuyasha." He did so.

( Flashback during Kagomes death )

_'Darkness, so much darkness. Is this what death is like?' Kagome thought. _

_"Kagome, now I will tell you the rest of your destiny. Kagome, you were to become in love with the two dog demons for a reson, so after you death, your inner powers, unlike anyother would come out. Your power is so great, you can heal a wound with a blink of an eye. You can heal others and sprout wings and fly, there is so much more that I don't know. You are to, fall in love with a man you save and cure, together, you shall defeat a great evil, no not Naraku, Naraku is nothing compared to this evil, he tremblies at the name of this evil. This evils name is Hellcortina. This evil, can kill, anyone and any thing quikly, but not you, you are so much stronger than Hellcortina. But no one, can sense your streangth, you will be sensed as weak to them, but everyone who wishes to kill you will fail, and see there mistake and suffer your power. Now, child wake and live!" Kagomes mother said she then woke._

(End of flashback)

Kagome was now had Shippo, still asleep and walking toward the south with her father.They kept on walking in silence for hours. _' This is taking forever!'_ Kagome thought. "Father? You can turn into a giant wolf right?" Kagome said.

"Yes, why?" Minharusha asked.

"Beacuse," Kagome said. Then was quit for a minute and then sprouted wings, each was 11 feet long. "I think with you running, and me flying it would be alot quiker to get home." she smiled.

"How, did you do that?" Minharusha gasped.

"Thats a secret father. Now are you going to transform s we can move along quicker?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Alright daughter, but you might want to move back about 30 feet or so." he said. Kagome steped back, then he transed formed into a wolf.

" And were off!" Kagome yelled. She started to run then she flew, so gracfully that you would think she had done it for ever. She was fast and Minharusha stayed close. Kagome felt so alive, she held Shippo tight, not wanting to drop him.

_Wow that was long! Injoy! Its 2 1/2 pages long... Please review!_


	8. Castle sweet castle

_New chapter! Thanks all of you who love my story, you keep me going! Oh yah, **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!** Oh yeah, isn't Shippo so cute? I just love him!_

8: Castle sweet Castle

It didn't take them very long to get to the south castle once they set a pace. The castle came into view right as the sun was rising, so the new sky made the lands look like the angels of the skies had been there. It took about 10 minitues to get to the castle after that. Kagome landed infront of the gate and Minharusha tunrned to his other form. Kagome concontrated and her wings disapperd, with some pain. The gard above was asleep ontop, for he had been up all night. Minharusha yelled for him to open the gate, and he woke up instantly. His vision was blurry, so when he looked at them he yelled " Who are you?"

"What do you mean who are you? It is I! Lord Minharusha!" the demon lord yelled. The gard looked doughtfull Kagome jumped gracfully up to the gard and landed right beside him. He was very suprised.

"I suggest you let father in, don't you?" Kagome said.

"Who are you?" the gard asked.

Kagome chuckled befor answering " I am Lady Kagome the daughter of Minharusha, now I will ask you again, let our lord in!" Kagome said. The gard looked at Minharusha again. Then realised it was him, then told the people below to open the huge doors. Kagome landed inside of the castle waiting for her father.

"Good job my dear, I thought I was going to have to tear down the doors befor you jumped up there." her father said when he walked in. Kagome smiled. A servent of Minharusha's servents came to ask the Lord how his trip was when he demanded who the strange ad was. Minharusha chukled. " This, is my daughter, Kagome, the one who will take over for me when I'm gone. Hagen, now please will you escourt her to her new room? And make shure her and her son wake up in the morning for breaktfast."

"Yes my Lord! My Lady? Will you please fallow me?" Hagen said.

"Yes, Hagen I will, and thank you." Kagome said smiling. While walking down the halls Hagen was thinking to himself, '_Shes very pretty, she must be his daughter, she looks so much like the old misstress.' _he thought to himself. " Here is your room Lady Kagome." He bowed then left.

Kagome went into the room and ploped down on the bed while still holding Shippo, and instantly fell asleep. Kagome was then rudly awoken by a knok at the door and a girl with bright pink hair and orange eyes walked in. " Mama, who's that, and why are we here?" Shippo asked.

"I don't have any idea who that is, but I can tell you that were in your grandfaters house." Kagome said. She then kissed his sweet little head.

"My lady, my name is Donice, i've come to fetch you for breaktfast." Donice said. "If you don't mind me asking, but is he a kinsue? (did I spell that right?)"

"Yes he is, ah.. Donice." Kagome answerd.The girl screamed a girly scream. Kagome and Shippo coverd there ears.

"I'm a kinsue to!" Donice said. She turned around and showed a big fluffy pink tail like Shippo's. "See? Oh yeah, I was told to give you this, its a fresh kimono." She pulled a purple kimono out of no were and put it on the bed. "I'll be waiting out side the the door, theres a spring in that room over there if ou wish to bathe first." She pointed to the door then exited.

"Well I'll be right back Shippo, then we'll go to breaktfast. O.k?" Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll wait right here." Shippo said. Kagome smiled then went to the spring. She came back in about 5 minutes.

"O.k lets go and get some food." Kagome said. They ate breaktfast then aked Donice for a tour. so they got a tour that was filled with information if funny things happened in the room. Kagome and Shippo was showed every room. Kagome gave Shippo to Donice to play with Shippo for the day because there was no other children in the castle.

Kagome knocked on her fathers study door. "Come in."

"Father, can I ask you something?" Kagome said.

"Of course you can my dear." He said.

"May I go to the near by woods to practice my powers?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but do you need a escourt to go with you?" He asked.

"No i'll be alright. Bye father!" Kagome said. She went to te huge doors and the gate openers began to open the doors. She walked outside and ran with her amazing speed to the woods.Kagome found a nice small open spot and looked at a dieing tree. She felt sad for the tree and went over to touch it. When she touched it begn to become healthy again and became full of life. She grinned at learning a new ability. She then drew her soward and begn to practic with it, she would slash the air with swift movements adding it a kick here and there. She sat by the tree she healed and took a small rest. She then sensed to aruars, one was weak and injured the other was strong, unheart and Kagome could sense it was evil. She ran over to see what mischife was happening. When she got there, a giant hyena demon who was the evil one was laghing and was almost not hurt at all. The other figue was a beaten up dog demon with a small amount of cat demon in him lying on the ground unconcious. "You! Hyena, what did you do to him?" Kagome said.

"He was trespassing on my territory so I attacked him, and now hes dead and i'm victorius." The demon said he laghed.

"YOUR territory! This belongs to Lord Minharusha! And me, his daughter, and for your punishment for attacking this demon is death, for I say, you deserve it for your betrayal!" Kagome said.

"Go ahead, you weak excuse for a demon, I'm going to kill you in one swipe!" The hyena yelled. Kagome drew Kinshutso and attacked the demon. She first attacked his arms and then just plain cut off his head.

( Kagomes point of view. )

Kagome landed next to the demon who was unconcious and bleeding badly. She leaned over him and touched his forhead. Slowly his wounds healed. Kagome gasped. _' He's so hansom! '_ Kagome thought.He had a tail like Sesshomarus only a light brown and hair tied in a pony tail (was also brown). He carried a soward on his back and had long nails.He had cat ears, not dog ears, ut that was the only trace of catness. His eyes opened and he had feroucious silver eyes. _' His eyes, there so kind and gental, but I can tell from them he has been very sad' _

(Demons point of veiw.)

There was a beautiful demon looking at me as I woke up, her eyes made me feel safe and warm inside, she had miko powers I could sense and is a cat and wolf demon. _'Shes so pretty, I wonder if her voice is as pretty as her.' _the demon thought.

(normal veiw.)

"Are you alright,now sir?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I think so, wait, were did my wounds go?" The demon asked.

"I healed you with my powers. Oh, I'm Kagome, you are?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Josnha." Josnha said as he sat up. Thank you for helping me." He noticed the slayed demon. "What happened?"

"I killed him, he had no right to attack you, it's not his lands, its my fathers." Kagome said.

"Your fathers?" Josnha asked.

"Yes, my father is the lord of these lands." Kagome said.

"Oh, so you must be the Lady of the castle?" Josnha asked.

"Yes, so what brings you to the west lands?" Kagome asked.

"I come from the north to start over my life, for back home all of my family and friends are dead." he said.

"No wonder your eyes are filled with sarrow, i'm sorry to here what happend. You can stay at the castle for a while I guess, but we would have to ask father first, come we'll go ask." Kagome said sweetly.

"Alright, but mabey you should lead the way." Josnha said. Kagome began to walk. '_She so nice, and gental, mabey I can become her protector to fullfill my dept.' _he thought. They walked on then finally made it to the castle the doors opend and Kagome kept walking. Kagome knocked on a door. A voice was hear on the other side.

"Come in daughter." Minharusha said. "Your practice wasn't very long, who's this?" Lord Minharusha asked.

"This is Josnha I saved his life and he wonders if he could stay in the castle for a while My Lord."Kagome said smiling at her father.

"Of course my dear, now show him his new room would you?" Minharusha asked.

"But sir, first i would like to ask you if it would be alright if I could be her protector to repay my dept?" Josnha asked.

"I don't see how it could hurt, as long as its alright with Kagome then its fine with me." the Lord said.Josnha looked at Kagome.

"I guess extra protection wouldn't help, so i guess it would be fine. Are you ready to see your room?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. And thank you, I know have a purpose in life again!" Josnha said laghing. Kagome showed Josnha his room. It was next to hers.

"Well now thats over. I should go find Shippo, I haven't seen him for a while." Kagome said as she walked down the halls.

"Whos Shippo?" Kagomes new protector asked.

"He's my adoptive son. Now I will expect you to protect my son as well, alright?" Kagome said.

"Yes ma'ma!" Josnha said.

"Oh! There he is!Shippo! Mamas here!"Kagome yelled running over to her child who was in the giant garden.

"Mama! I'm glad to see you! Donice has been really nice! Shes been teaching me new tricks to pull!" Shippo said excidedly.

" Thats great Shippo! I want you to meet my protector, Josnha!" Kagome said.

"Hi there! I'm Shippo!" Shippo said. He smiled a big smile.

"Hello young master, it's nice to meet you!" Josnha said.Just then a gaurd came running to Kagome yelling that there was someone there to see her.

"Who? Who is it?" Kagome said in wonder.

"Its a half-breed dog, milady, and a monk and a de-demon slayer." the gaurd said.

"Thank you I'll be right there. Shippo stay with Donice, Josnha you'd better come!" Kagome closed her eyes, and her wings reappeard. "I'll see you there, bye!" She flew off. Josnha ran off to the gates.

Kagome flew over to Inuyasha and the gang and landed by Inuyasha. "Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Ah! How'd you get here? Sence when have you had wings?" Inuyasha said gasping.

" Oh so no hello, how are you?" Kagome said.

"You just starteled him Lady Kagome."Miroku said.

"Yah, I guess I did, well I don't really have my wings out." Kagome said. She made her wings disappear. "Man those things are heavy! So what brings you three hear?"

"We came to see you. "Sango said. Kirara mewed.

"Oh well thats good." Kagome said. Josnha finally came up panting.

"I (pant) haven't ran (pant) like that for a long time!" Josnha said he put his hand on her shoulder for surport. "Your going to keep me in shape, hu?"

"You, bet because you need to be phisicaly fit to be my protector." Kagome smiled.

"Hay! Who are you? How do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha said oviously jelous.

"Inuyasha, calm down, this is Josnha we met earliar to today. I saved his life, and hes very greatful."Kagome said.

"Yah that covers it, except that you should be protecting me, seeing how easily you killed that demon." Josnha said. "So, who are these people?"

"Well Sango is the one in pink and black and her companion is Kirara and thats Miroku the monk. And hot head here is Inuyasha the youngest son of the great dog demon." Kagome said. Josnha went white after Kagome introuduced Inuyasha.

"You, your his son? Then that makes us cousins! Your fathers sister was my mother!" Josnha said.

"Wow, I would have never gested, your way to nice to be able to be related, to Inuyasha." Kagome said. '_Oh no! whats with this! I'm supposed to fall for all males related to the great demon? Whats with this!' _Kagome thought.

_Never would have gested that hu? Review please!_


	9. Dinner

_Next stop, chapter nine! Dinner time at the south lands castle._

9: dinner time and leaving the castle.

Its now dinner time, Minharusha sits at the head of the table. Shippo to his left then Miroku to his right. Sango sat next to Miroku and Donice sat next to Shippo. Kagomes at the end of the table. Inuyasha was on Kagomes left and Josnha to her right. They ate quietly then Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome, theres another reason for us coming here, we want you to come back to the team to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said. Minharusha chocked on his food.

"Wha-what?" Minharusha said.

"You want me to, rejoin you?" Kagome said. She was quiet for about 3 minutes. "Fine. I'll rejoin you. But Josnha has to come to." Kagome looked at Josnha. He was all white, death white. "Joshna, whas the matter? Your realy pale!"

"Na- Na- Naraku, he was the one who killed m-my family and friends. He slayed every one of them, there was so much screaming. I could do nothing, I couldn't save them! He injured me so bad, that I couldn't move, I fell uncounsius. When I woke, th-the-they were all dead!" Josnha yelled. He started to cry. Kagome felt so sad for him. They all did. Sango stood and and gave him a hug. She knew how it felt to lose everyone you cared about. She let go and sat back down.

"Joshna, I had no idea, i'm so sorry!" Kagome said.

"Its all right, and yes I'll go with you. I want revenge for my family." Josnha said.

"Well then when will we leave?" Miroku said.

"How about tommarow orning?" Sango said. Miroku grabbed her but. SMACK.

"Well then we'll leave tommarow. But Shippo, you'll stay her, I don't want you to get hurt, all right?" Kagome said looking at her son.

(sigh) "Fine I'll stay. But make sure you come back soon."Shippo said.They all stood and went to there beds to sleep. The gang woke early in the morning. The got all of there supplies. When Kagome went back to hers and Shippos room to kiss him good-bye, she saw a fighting outfit like Sangos only black and purple, she put it on. There was a note on it that told her it was her mothers war outfit. She slipped a kimono over it so she wouldn't be in a fighting out fit while walking down the halls. She kissed Shippo good-bye and left to the gates to join the others. Kagome know had her soward at her side, her arrows on her back and bow in her hands. The gang had been traveling for about a month now. Kagome and Josnha grew very close. The had also calected many shards in there travel. They know only needed Narakus to have them all.

Kagome went to sit by a lake that was a little ways away from camp they set up for the night. She gazed at the stars, the night was perfect. She noticed Josnha's sent was coming toward her. "Kagome? May I join you?" Josnha asked.

"Ya, sure. The stars sure are pretty tonight." Kagome said. She was lieing on the grass. Josnha was next to her.

"Ya, beautiful" Josnha said. He wasn't talking about the stars. He was talking about her.

"Josnha, I have to tell you some-" Kagome never finished. Josnha was kissiing her for the first time. She wanted to pull away, but she never did. They just kept kissing.Soon they pulled away.

"Kagome, I think that I'm in love with you." He said. Kagome pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you to, Josnha" Kagome said. They stayed holding each other for a while staring at the stars. Kagome fell asleep in his big strong arms. Her picked her up carefully and caried her back to camp. Everyone else was asleep. Josnha sat down and still had Kagome in his arms when he fell into a deep sleep.Kagome woke with a start, about only a hou later.Kikyo was near. But far enough to were Inuyasha couldn't catch her sent. Kagome slowly got out of Josnha's arms and picked up her bow and arrows. She made her wings come out and took off. She saw Kikyo in a wide open field and landed about 30 feet away from her.

"What honor do I have of this, unpleasent vist." Kikyo said smiling devilishy.

"I've come to get the rest of my soul you bitch."Kagome said as she noched an arrow. "Prepare to die!"

"Your arrow can't kill me! Your powers not strong enough!" Kikyo said as she laughed.

"Realy know?" Kagome said. Her arrow was coverd in a blood red glow. She let go. It bounced off, there was a barrier.Kikyo laughed again. She was hit bye an arrow.

"What? How?" she said.

"My arrow split in half you idot. One broke your barrier, the other hit you in your cruel heart.Now die!" Kagome said. She noched two arrows and fired, they both hit. Kikyo turned into dust, and blew into the air, never to be seen again. All the souls flew off into different directions. One slowly floted to Kagome.She cuped it into her hands and it disippeared into her. She glowed for a while then went back to normal. Kagome flew into the clouds, doing flips of all kinds. She felt so alive so well. She slowly flew toward over to were the others. It was morning, and they were all worried. She landed next to the pacing Josnha.


	10. Naraku

_Next chapter! How will Inuyasha react to Kikyos death? Whats to happen to the gang in the last battle aganst Naraku? Who will lose? Who will win? Don't forget to review, my good fans, and thank you for your support._

10: Naraku

_Last time, Kagome took back her soul and is now back with her friends._

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled.

"Where did you go! I was worried si-" Josnha said. He was interupted with a kiss from Kagome.

"I went to go get the rest of my soul." Kagome said. "And i've never felt better! I fell like I could do anything!"

"What do you mean got the rest of your soul back?" Inuyasha said.

"I think she is trying to say she put Kikyo to rest, to gain the part of her that was stolen." Miroku said.

"Ya, thats about it." Kagome said.

"You, ki-ki-killed Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha, and I'm sorry, but there was no other way. I need my soul to beat Naraku and the great evil that is to befall these lands." Kagome said looking in to his eyes.

"It makes sense if you think about it."Sango said.

"Yah, but why is Kikyo dead?" Inuyasha asked.Right at that moment Naraku showed up.

"Naraku!" They all said.

"Are you all prepared to give me your shards? Because after I kill all of you, I'm going after that wolfs, then the jewel will be complete, and I will become so powerful!" Naraku said. Everyone was armed and ready for battle. Kagome attacked first. She fierd a arrow. It hit its mark. The battle raged on. Soon Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku were in on the fight to. Everyone but Kagome was out. Kagome new it was time for her to end the battle.

She reached for a arrow. Nothing._ ' Damn! I'm out! Oh well, time for Kinshutso to get into battle.' _Kagome thought. She through down her bow and arrow. She pulled out Kinshutso. "Naraku, prepare to die from my blade!" She ran after him. She stoped hidding her power, she let it take over. Her eyes turned red. Narakus frear rose, something he hadn't felt, in a long time. She attacked. Off went tenticals. She reached him and sliced his body in half. She grabbed the shards that laied on the ground.She whent to Naraku who was dieing slowly, and cut him into many pieces. She saw Kanna and Kagura and stred to attack them, so they couldn't cause future problems. She saw Kohaku he was back to his normal self. She went over to him as she put her soward away. She took out the shard that he had. He started to die. She touched him lightly, and like the tree, he became healty and alive. "Kohaku, go help, your sister and the others." Kagome said. He nodded. Kagome sat down. She noticed on wing was broken. She remembered that know, she wasn't going to be able to retracked her wings. She felt so weak, she used so much power, she fainted, and layed on her side.

Kagome slowly awoke by a warm fire with many faes smiling at her. She tried to sit up a sharp pain from her wing made her lay back down."Kagome, your finally awake!" A voice said. Kagome couldn't figure out who said it.She looked at who said it it was Sango.

"So, how is everyone?" Kagome said.

"Well, we are all fine thanks to you, but your left wing is broken." Miroku said.

"So, How did you defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha said. Kagome told them.

"Wow, you were realy grousum darling, I had no idea you would go and kill like that!" Josnha said.

"Well, I was getting tired, and I knew that if I failed, we would all die." Kagome said. "I got rid of Kanna and Kagura at that time to."

"Thank you for setting me free so I could be with my sister again." Kohaku said. Kagome nodded.

"Do any of you think you could help me up?" Kagome said. Josnha and Inuyasha both helped her up. It took a while because of the pain she felt but finaly she was up.Her right wing was fine and was folded up perfectly. The other, was limp amd was missing many feathers. It felt heavier because of the way it was positioned. "Thank you, I'm going to go heal myself. I mighht be awhile. Please just let me be as I heal." She left the camp and walked into the forest and found a hill with a tiny bit of light poking in form the trees. She slowly sat down and focesed on a perfectly fine wing. It took an hour for it to fully heal.

She never noticed that a figure was right behind her.

_OoOoOoO I wonder who it could be? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	11. A great demon, and untold things told to

_Next chapie! Who's behind the South land princess? Tme to find out, to see if its goodd or just plain bad. R&R!_

11: A great deamon, with many untold things told to her.

"Kagome, did Inuyasha do that to you? For if he did, I will kill him!" A voice said. It startled Kagome, she slowly turned around.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "No he didn't hurt me. Oh how I've missed you!" He hugged her back then let go.

"I've missed you to." He sniffed. " Whos sent is this all over you?" It's deffinetly not Inuyashas. Whos is it?" Sesshomaru said in a demanding voice.

She sighed. "Its the one who I am supposed to be with." Kagome said quietly. "But every day, I miss you, your love and tough, but I know that I was never meant for you. But don't worry, you will have another, someday." She hugged him then gave him a peack on the cheek. "Good-bye, Lord of the west." She started to leave.

"Good-bye, Lady of the south." Sesshomaru said sadly. He shed a single tear, a wiped it away. Kagome was crying silently as she left the man that she wished she could be with once again.

(Kagome)

As she walked on she stared at the moon, while she could see it. She silently alked into camp, wiping her tears away. She looked at Inuyasha with a death glare.

(Sesshomaru)

He wachted her leave. He had saddness in his eyes. He then caught the sent that was all over Kagome. He turned to see a very familar face. "You, you are very familar. Who are you?" Sesshomaru said.

"Cousin, I thought you would reaconize me! I'm Josnha, your cousin." Josnha said.Sesshomaru ran up to Josnha, grabbed his throught and pinned him to a tree.

"You! You stole her from me! I would kill you, but see cares for you to much for me to. But I promise you, that if you hurt her like my stupid half brother, I will kill you. So I advice that you do not." Sesshomaru said. He let go of Josnha and left.Josnha stared at were Sesshomaru was standing, eyes wide with fright.

(Normal view)

"What? What are you staring at!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"SIT." Kagome said. Inuyasha crawled out of his hole.

"Ka-"Miroku was about to talk but got a glare from Kagome, that could kill and Sango and him decided to back off.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"What was it for! It was for ruinning my life! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha started to crawl out his hole. "How did I ruin your life!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You, came back, you made it so I killed myself, so I was no longer Sesshomarus!" Kagome yelled. "We were in so much in love. You ruined it, I could have had such a great life! I could have had pups by now! I could have been so happy!"

"But you were the one who killed yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But it wouldn't had happened if _you_ showed up!" Kagome yelled. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Just leave me alone!" Kagome started to cry and jumped to a tree to cry. Inuyasha was nocked out for all of the sits. Kagome felt someone hug her. She looked up to see Josnha. She hugged him and cryed in his arms. He held her for a long tme, rubbing her back and soon she fell asleep. He slowly picked her up, and sme how put her in her sleping bag.Everyone went to sleep after that.

Kagome woke up early in the morning. No one else was up. She streached and her wings streached with her arms. She felf something warm on her left wing and arm. She looked over. Her arm and wing were in the fire. But, some how there was no pain. It was only warm. She wasn't even burned. '_ I wonder...' _Kagome thought. She stood and walked into the fire. The flames wipped around her, not burning her. She steped out, and she was wearing a new kimono, It diddn't have all the back, it was black with flames going up the right side. She put her hair up with a hair tie. The kimono was beautiful. She smiled, she had found a new ability. The ability to change her clothes into what she wanted. She walked to the forest to find breaktfast. She caught a hare, and took it back to camp.

Everyone was finally awake.They all heard her aproch and turned to see what she was doing. They were all staring at her. "What? What areyou starring at!" Kagome said.

"That outfit, were did you get it?" Mioku asked.

"The fire, I didn't get burned by it so I steped into it. The flames coverd me like a warm blanket and when I steped out, I was wearing this." Kagome said. She laughed nervelessly.

"Kagome. Do you know who used to were that same kimono?" Josnha said his eyes wide.

"No, why? Should I know? Who was its!" Kagome was starting to panic.Miroku,Sango, Josnha and Inuyasha starred at eachother.

"That kimono was warn by the great (gulp) cat demoness, Larulaven. She was the most powerful cat demon and ruled most of the lands" Miroku said. He didn't finish.

"She was kind and gental, to her people. But when she was betrayed by _anyone _she would kill them instantly. When war hit between lands she would be the only one to fight off hundreds, thousands of demons and kill the whole army she was facing. By_ herself_ no one would be alowed to go to battle with her.She was very powerful. It's said she had one child, a girl, but its just a sory that people made up about the great demoness to have a daudghter, no one knows." Josnha said.

"But t was said that, the great grand child of the great deamon would be born from cat deamon mother, and a wolf father. She would be powerful, and not know wo she truly is. It was said she would weild a great soward, wielded by Larulaven herself. And when it was time for the granddaughter to be known as who she is she ould wear a kimono of great beauty. Born of fire." Sango said.

"And this deamoness was said to be even more powerful than the great dog demon, if he was still alive. The chosen one, would go through great suffering. She was to beat all evil and become the ruler of the lands, that had used to be together in harminy, intill Larulven died, spliting the lands. The chosen one would have such great power, she is to be more powerful then her ansestors." Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome.Kagome floped down next to Sango.

"So, what ou are telling me is, i'm the chosen one?I'm so confused!" Kagome said.

"Its must be you, you were the clothes born of fire, and you have unimaginable power." Miroku said.

"Lets take a closer look at your soward Kagome." Josnha said. Kagome pulled her soward out of it sheith. The handle was gold, with rubys on it. The blade was lond and shinning brightly. On the othe side it was the same but some thing was inprinted on the blade.

"What does it say?" Kagome said. "Its to comlpicated for me."

"Let me see." Josnha said. He read it. " It says, Tho blade of purity. Made from the hevons and skies, the blade of the great demoness, Larulaven. Wielded with her till death." Josnha eyes got wider, that is if it was even possible.He haded her the sward back to her.

"So, I am the great granddaughter of Larulaven?" Kagome said. She sighed. "Why do I have to have the extronarary life?"

"Don't worry lady Kagome. You will make it through, and we will help you!" Kohaku said.

"Thank you, all of you. So whos ready for breaktfast?" Kagome said picking up the hare. After breaktfast they headed out to find the wolf prince Koga. It took then about halh the day to get to Koga's den. What they ere instore for, they had no idea. Weter Koga would give them the remaning shards, or would they have to fight him for it. They all wonderd as they approched.


	12. The last battle for the shards

_OoOoOoOoOoOo things are getting intense! What else is instore for Kagome? What is going to become of our beloved characters? How are they going to get Kogas shards? How is he going to react to his " woman's" new look? I am almost done, but this only book one! Or story one. I would like to tank all of my wonderful reviewers, you make me keep writing!_

12: A fight for the last of the shards.

Kagome walked into Kogas cave. There she meet the last two followars of his pack. They were sleeping soundly. _' Idots, they could go under attack by anyone, and they SLEEP? Koga, you really need to have more disipline! ' _Kagome thought. She started to shake them awake. "Hay! You two wake up!" Kagome yelled. They woke up instantly.

"What? Whats going on?" The first member said. ( i don't know ther names so i'm calling them member 1& 2)

"Hay! Arn't you Koga's woman? Whats your name? Ah... Kagome thats it." Member 2 said.

"She doesn't look like Kagome, but she must be, she has the same sent!" member 1 said to number 2.

"Yes, I'm Kagome! Know weres Koga?" Kagome asked. "I need to speak with him."

"Who wants to speak with me?" Koga said. He slowly walked forward from the dark back of the cave. "My woman!" Koga ran over to her and twirled her around. " Has Muttface been good? Or do I need to show him who's boss?" Koga asked.

" I resent that! You Wimpywolf! "Inuyasha yelled.Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were finaly in the cave. Koga and Inuyasha were fighting for about a minute.

"ALRIGHT! THATS ENOUGHT!" Kagome yelled. They stoped instantly. "Koga this is Josnha, Josnha Koga." Koga and Josnha glared at each other.

"Great, another muttface." Koga mummgled. Noone heard wath he said.

"Koga, we've come to get your shards." Miroku said. Member 1 and 2 fell back asleep, how they could stay asleep in all the noise no one really knows.

"What?" Koga said.

"We need them Koga. Look, with the rest of yours, were done!" Kagome said.

"No!" Koga said.

"How about this, if I fight you and win, I get your shards, and if you win?" Kagome asked smiling.

Koga thoght for a second. "If I win, you have to become my mate!" Koga said.Before anyone could say anything Kagome agreed.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Josnha yelled.

"Shut up you mutts!" Koga said covering his ears.

"Lets go out side then." Kagome said. "Were there is light."

Koga looked at Kagome when they got out side. "How come you look so different! How come your a demon!" Koga yelled. "Exspecially, a wolf demon! Oh well, that means that we are better to be togther."

"Come on Koga, make your move!" Kagome said. Koga ran at Kagome, with his super speed. Kagome doged every single one of his attacks, and throughing in remarks like, "To slow!" or "Is that all you got?" Koga was staring to slow. Kagome saw her chance and kiked him right in the stomache. He fell to the ground. Kagome sat on his back, with her soward to his throught.

"Give up Koga?" Kagome said.

"Yes! Please just get off!" Koga yelled. Kagome got up. Koga sighed and pulled his shards out off his legs. "Here, now go away!"

"Looks like yor sad because Kagome beat you!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing Inuyasha, I beat you to." Kagome said. Inuyasha stoped laughing and bit his lip.

"Feh." Inuyasha said. "What ever." Kagome sighed.

"Lets go, we don't want to take up Koga's time." Sango said.

Later that night they set up camp. Everyone wonderd what to do with the jewel, now that it was complete. Josnha wanted nothing, he had got revenge and had the love of his life. Sango didn't want anything because she had her brother. Kohaku wanted nothing. Miroku, had what he wanted, Sango. Shippo, told Kagome befor she left that he wanted nothing but Kagome as a mother. So, now it was Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked at the Shikon Jewel that was around her neck, she wonderd what to do, and what Inuyasha wanted. Kagome watched as everyone selpt. Sience she was leader, she was the one who had to stay alert. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha sitting by her. " Hi Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said.

"Well it must be something!" Kagome said.

"Fine, I was wondering what you were thinkining."Inuyasha said acting annoyed.

"I was thinking about what to wish for, and wondering what you were going to wish for." Kagome said looking back at the jewel. "Here, I don't want anything, you take it. I don't want anything." Kagome took off the necklace that held the jewel and gave it to Inuyasha she smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks, but, I'm not very shure what I want!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, just follow your heart.But what ever you do, don't make it so you can't control your power." Kagome wisperd. She stood and jumped into the near by tree so she could be alone. Inuyasha stared at the jewel. ' _What am I going to do? I want to be Kagomes, but, I can't force her to be mine. And, I want to be a full demon. So I guess, so that way Kagomes happy, I'll just turn into a full demon.' _thought Inuyasha. He wisperd to the jewel and there was a small glow, and he could feel his power grow, he was know a full demon. He looked the same, except he had markings that proved he was the son of the great dog deamon and, that he now had ears like Sesshomaru. Only, he had no tail, kind of like Kagomes father. Inuyasha saw the shard fade away, out of his hands. He thought maby it hade gone back to Kagome or something and went to bed.

Kagome sat at the top of the tree she jumped to. The jewel was back around her neck. She stsred at the moon wondering what was in store for her. She senced a wolf demon sent coming toward camp, one that was unfamilar. She jumped down and grabbed her bow and arrows she had made new arrows earlier. She noched a arrow. She waited for the visitor who ever it was.

_Who is the new demon? What does he want with the group? Read the next chapter to find out._


	13. surprsies

_Last time Kagome beat Koga, Inuyasha turned into a full demon, and know, they have a unexpected guest.Who is this wolf demon running toward them? Just keep reading to find out..._

13:Surprises some good, and others...Not so good.

Kagome waited. She new that the demon coming was far away. Know that she thought about it, she could tell there was about five, traveling in a pack. Kagome sighed, _' This might be harder than I thought...' _It started to rain._ ' Great, thats just what I need! To be rained on!' _Kagome was Realy wet when the wolves walked into the camp. They looked like actual wolves, not demons in human form. "What is it that you want?" Kagome yelled. Josnha woke. He stayed were he was noticing that there was many deamons surronding them.

A old female stepped forward. "Are you Princess Kagome?" The old one asked with a kind voice.

"Yes. Who's asking?" Kagomeasked she wasn't in the mood for games.

"I am Yoin, I am the leader of this pack, and fatful servent and friend of your father, Minharusha." Yoin bowed as she spoke. "My pack and I were sent to fech you, we were sent to get you, for your father-" Yoin looked down at the ground in silence. " Is dieing. He sent us to get you, so you could be prepared to be the new Lady of the South."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. Everyone woke to Kagome yelling. Kagome had many amotions running in her veins now. She was mostly angry.

"Whats going on?" Sango asked Josnha.

"Kagomes father is dieing, prepare to move." Josnha wisperd to her.

Kagome felt power surge through her. The wolves moved out of her way, they knew what was going on. Kagome was going to transform. Kagome ran then was instantly was a giant, well a giant wolf-cat. She was now light blue. Her markings still showed. She had her cat tail, wolf head, cat like legs, and the body of a wolf. She took off running, at unknown sped. She was like the wind itself. She was so fast she had gotten to her fathers castle within minutes, while it would take, the rest of tthe gang and wolf pack about a day to get there. Kagome stoped at the gate. She was know back to normal. The doors open, slowly. She pushed through the small opening. She fallowed her fathers sent. She ran again. She did not want to lose him. He was the last of her true family. Sure, she had family but they were not her realy family, she had no human brother,mother, or grampa. Only her demon father. He had to live. He was all she had left family wise. When Kagome enterd the room her father was in she was crying.

"Father!"Kagome yelled running to his side. "What happened to you!"

"My daughter, my beautiful little girl."Minharusha said grabbing her hand.

"Father..." Kagome cried. "Who did this to you!"

" The castle, was attacked by rebels. They wanted a new leader, saying that i'm to old to rule, and that i've grown soft." He breathed in deeply. "My daughter, we caught the leader the one who attaked me. We caught all of his fallowers." He gasped for air. "My daughter, I know of your healing power, do not heal me, I wish to die. Here take this it is the ring that will tell all you are the new ruler of the South. Rule well, my daughter. I love you. Always remember that." With his last words spoken, he died, With a big wolfish grin on his face. Kagome couldn't belive it. As soon as she meet her father, he leaves her. She cried. Not stoping, she respected his wishes but only wished that she could have been with him longer. She left his room after giving him a kiss on his roal mark, the heart of all the south. Kagome silently left his room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh father..." Kagome wispered.

"Milady? Has Lord-"Kagome silence the nurse with a hand.

"Yes, he has past on, he is know, in the after life." Kagome said. She walked off. She walked to the garden there she cried her heart out. She howled at the moon, in her transformed form. With that howl all the creatures in the south lands new what happended, the south lord had pasted on. Kagome sat howling at the moon for a long time. She changed back and sat on a fallen tree trunk. She gazed at the moon and felt like she was conected to he father by looking at it. Kagome looked at the stars intill the sun rose. She wacthed the sun rise, she felt warmth surrond her body. She looked around. There was no one. She looked ahead of her. There she say it, her father and mother. _'Thats what he wanted to go for, so he good be with mother again. They look so happy together. Father has a bigger grin than befor. I'm glad there happy.' _ Kagome thought. The wind blew, taking hee father and mothers spirts with them. And with the wind, Kagome heard the faint wisper of them saying, "We love you, always fallow your heart." Kagome smiled. She was ready to take on anything in her way that was a threat. Kagome walked to the gate to await her friends. All bowed to her with sarrow, they were all sad. Every last one of them. Kagome walked up the stairs so she watch the rode and wait for her friends.

Kagome waited for 4 hours for her friends to get to her fathers castle. Gards and sevents alike would come by and tell her how sorry they were for the loss of there lord. She sighed, _' How much longer? When will you be hear, my friends?' _ She closed her eyes. She looked for there arura. "HAY! KAGOME! ARE YOU GOING TO LET US COME IN OR WHAT?" Kagome new that voice, it was Inuyasha.

"JUST A MINUTE! " Kagome yelled waving to her friends. She ran down the steps and opened the two big doors herself, that normally would take two demons to open while she opend it with ease.

The next day, Kagome was named Lady of the South. Her father would have been proud. Then later that day they baried Minharusha. Surpriseingly her was around 2300 years old. Kagome cried as her father was layed to rest. She would miss him deeply. Know the lands had a new ruler. Kagome, the beautiful. She was the most beautiful of all the Lands. And her son, Shippo, was the heir to the thrown even if he was not her blood son.

Now, I end this story here. But this is not the end, no. Many more stories shall fallow, of Kagome the baeutiful. She will have adventures, and her legacy shall continue. And when she's old, her children shall be the new beginng.

THE END

_So if you liked this story, look for the sequal. THE GREAT EVIL, AND THE LADY OF ALL THAT IS GOOD._


End file.
